You Little Viper
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into theor own hands to kills the notorious opera ghost... (RATED FOR RAPE)
1. Chapter 1

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

It all started (and ended) on the opening night of _Il Muto._

I was on the catwalk, waiting for my cue to lower and rasie the sets when Carlotta Guidicelli, the so called "prima donna" of the opera house, croaked.

What else could I do but laugh at her?

I knew that it wasn't, well, nice, (so to put it plainly) to laught at her, but the cow had been rude to me on several occasions, and it was reather nice to see her make a total fool of herself onstage.

After the new managers rushed unstage and announced the new casting, I was relieved to see the role of the countess was awarded to the gentle Christine Daae. I had always admired her voice, for it was so pure and innocent.

After the managers had announced the ballet, I scrambled to the ropes to lower the approapiate backdrop. After about five minutes of heticness, the ballet rats were dancing to a beautiful song as I leaned over the railing that overlooked the stage, glancing behind me every few seconds, for I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my guts.

Suddenly, I heard a scruffle behind me. I turned around with a heavy sigh- now what were the lazy babboons of stage hands up to?

But then I felt my blood run cold.

The phantom of the opera was gripping my father as he slid a punjab lasso around his neck.

For the next three minutes, everything went still.

Until the phantom pushed Papa over the walkway and to his death.

I felt a scream rising up in my throat and I gladly let it leave my trembling lips. I ignored the chaos going on underneath me and I ran towards my father's murderer with a violent cry of fury. I reached into my boot and grabbed the trusty knife that I always carried for splicing rope and raised it in an attempt to kill the man who had taken away everything from me.

The phantom was not prepaired for my attack as I rammed in in the back with my small shoulders. He stumbled forwards a few feet, gasping in surprise as he rightened himself. Then he turned to face me, half his face stoney and cold as he looked me over.

With another roar of pain, I attack him. He was prepaired this time and knocked the knife from my hand, grabbing me by the wrists with one hand, the other going towards my throat.

"You-" was all that I managed to say before he tightened his hand around my neck and began to squeeze. I coughed and choaked as I tried in vain to free myself before his hand released my neck in confusement. He then did the unthinkable.

He patted my crouch.

A look of shock came over his face of he dropped me. I scrambled to my feet and aimed a punch towards his face. It landed on his unmasked cheek, causing for his mask to fly off. His hands went to his face, but I had already seen. With a gasp of horror and fright, I spun around and ran towards the rooftop, a place where I had always gone to escape.

I barged onto the snow covered roof, only to find that I was alone.

I was alone.

Papa wasn't there anymore.

I wept, my loss evident as I cried my sorrows. At this point, I wanted to curl up and die. What would happen to me? I was barely even sixteen years of age, and the required age to work at the opera house was twenty one. Papa, being the loving father that he was, had pulled some strings for me so that way I could be able to bring more food to the table.

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of two people running up the steps that led to the roof. I hid myself between the back hoofs of a rearing Pegasus, just wanting for them to leave me alone.

Out burst Christine Daae, looking wild and dishevaled, and the patront- the Vicomt Raoul de Changy. The were talking about _him_.

The beast who murdered my father.

I felt my blood boil as I listened to Christine defending him from the count. How dare she! Didn't she now know what the monster was capable of? But then she told Raoul about his face... dear Lord, how I wished I could forget that face! But I feared that it was branded into my memory for life now, and that it would haunt me until the day I died.

And then the unthinable happened.

Christine and the count confessed their love for each other.

I was a bit shocked after they left me (unknowingly) in the cold. I was begining to shiver, but I truely wanted to die and join my parents in heaven, where we could live as a family.

That was the last thought that fluttered into my mind before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

The next thing I knew was that I was waking up.

Was this heaven?

Papa told me once that dying is like falling asleep and waking back up again. If this was heaven...

I carefully eased myself up off of the bed, my hands fondling the silk and velvet of the blanket. I pushed the lace curtain was from the bed and I felt my stoach come to my throat.

I was not in heaven.

I was not dead.

I was in a cave like dwelling, with beautiful music flowing into my ears.

I knew immediately where I was.

I all but tore the curtains in my rush to reach my prey. But once again, he was too quick for me.

I stalked up to him and got ready to knock my fist into his skull, but he caught mt fist- really gentle like- and held me down close to his body.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked me, his voice almost making me melt.

Almost.

"None of your-" I started to say before he glared at me. I'm telling you, if looks could kill, then I would be dead. "James." Another glare. "Jenna."

"Jenna," he mused softly, never releasing me for a second. "And why are you masquerading as a lad, Jenna?"

"To help my papa, who you killed!" I spat at him.

For a moment, the phantom looked sad, but then his face went expressionless once more.

"I am sorry," he stated.

"No you're not!" I yelled, ripping a hand free and aiming my fist at the phantom's face. My fist collasped with his masked half, sending the porclain flying from his face once more. With a loud howl, the phantom jumped up, releasing me and sending me to the floor, where I scrambled up, grabbing a heavy candlstick in the motion.

With a grunt, I swung the candlestick at the phantom, who dosged it. As I was recovering from the blow that I had just dealt, he disarmed me and threw me over his shoulder while he placed his mask back onto his face.

"You have seen my face twice!" he raged as he stalked towards a door. He kicked it open and threw me onto the bed, placing both his hands on either side of my body. I tried to hurt him again, only he blocked my every kick and punch. "And yet you do not scream in fear of me, do you?" he taunted me, pressing his body close to mine.

Dear Lord.

I could feel something hard prodding my thighs as the phantom loomed over her.

"Answer me!" he roared.

I could only glare at him, hoping that the fluttery feeling in my stomach would go away.

"I think you're scarred," was all that I said before the phantom stood and walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

I jumped off the bed and rammed the door with my shoulder, only resulting in an injury. I slid down the door, holding my hurt shoulder as I slowly surcame to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

I slowly came to, groaning at the headache that throbbed throughout my brain. I slowly sat up, wincing as my stiff muscles cracked and complained loudly.

I listened carefully to the noises of the cave, picking out each individual sounds as they came to me.

I frowned as my highly tuned ears picked up two sounds that didn't belong.

Soft moans coming from the other room.

A soft purr that came from right next to my head.

I turned my head and smiled as a kitten, no older that three months or so, batted it's tiny paw onto my nose. I sat up carefully so that I wouldn't scare the short haired feline away. To my surprise, she (or at least, I thought it was a she) climbed into my lap and continued to purr loudly.

I careflly gathered the small cat into my arms as I moved from the bed to the door. Finding it unlocked, I stepped out into the candelit room.

This was a mistake.

The moans grew louder and I beame curious as of to what was moaning. I found that the noises were coming from another room that was next door to my own prison and I fearlessly pushed open the door and entered.

I froze as I saw the phantom, nude from the shoulders down. He had his back turned to me, and the sounds were coming from him. I got a pretty good idea of what he was doing- I didn't spend nine years disguised as a boy only not to know what masterbation was.

But before I could exit and close the door, the cat- curse that cat-jumped out of my arms and ran up to the phantom, meowing eagerly as she jumped up onto the bed next to him.

He slowly turned to face me, his masked face glinting eerily in the candelight. I gasped loudly before running from the room and towards my own bed.

But however before I could take a few steps, the phantom barged out of his room and grabbed me. I shrieked loudly, kicking and clawing mindlessly, trying in vain to free myself. He carried me into his bedroom and threw me onto the bed.

As I looked up at him with fearful eyes, I couldn't help but know what my fate was to be. I stared at his face, ignoring his hugeness of his manhood complety.

Until he began to move towards me slowly.

"I see that you've met my pet," was all that he said, in a calm tone of voice. "Her name is Ayesha, she is a Siamese." As he spoke, he roughly pumped his manhood with his large fist.

It took everything that I had not to stare at his manhood.

Until it squirted me.

I yelped and tumbled off the bed, disoreneted for a few moments until the phantom picked me up again. This time, he held me close to his body as he lied down on the bed. I couldn't move as he began to brush my hair with his hands.

"Why would you ever hide as a male?" he murmured softly, his hands wandering lower as he teased me with the hem of my shirt.

I went still and silent, stiffening my body so that he would know that I was uncomfortable with where all this was going.

But he seemed to ignore what my body was telling him as he tried to remove my shirt.

I jumped up with a loud yelp before running back to my bed.

Dear Lord, what was that?


	4. Chapter 4

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

I remained in my room for what seemed to me a full day and a full night. Finally, my rumbling stomach lead me in a quest for food.

I found the phantom at his organ, a tray full of food sitting on a table behind him. I snuck over to it and grabbed a roll and some grape before quickly retreting back to my room.

"Jenna."

Shit.

I turned from the closed door of my room, half the roll already crammed into my mouth. I looked at him, expecting for him to scold me.

"I'm glad to see that you have left your room, if not for a little while," he said, looking up from his music. "I wish to speak to you."

I crept over towards him, stopping when I was only a few feet away from him.

"Closer."

I took a little step closer. When he saw that I wasn't budging, he stood up, his sheer size terrifying me to death. I fought the urge to back up rapidly.

He brought a bare hand down to carass my cheek, smiling as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Jenna, now that you are my prisioner, there are rules that I'll expect for you to follow," he started, his voice firm. "First off, never remove my mask for anything. Second of all, you are never to enter that room over there-" he pointed towards an ominous door that had a huge lock on it. "And third, when I tell you to do something, you will obey me."

I nodded my head, bowing it to look at my feet.

"Jenna," he tilted my head up to meet his golden eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

His hands were at his trousers, undoing them.

Oh Lord.

Did he want for me to...?

"I'm trusting that you know what a blowjob is?" he asked me, finally unbuttoning his trousers. His cock- all fourteen inches of him- popped out, quivering as it stood at attention.

I nodded my head, keeping my eyes anywhere but looking at his manhood.

"Then get on your knees," he ordered me.

What else could I do?

I knelt at his feet, my eyes widening at the sheer size of his cock. I winced as I began to nibble and kiss the cock. My hands went up to massage his giant balls which rested underneath his cock. His head lolled back as he moaned out loud.

"Oh God-" he groaned, his hands wrapping into my long brown-black curls. He grabbed his cocked with one hand and tapped my lips a few times with the head. I opened my mouth and allowed for him to slide it into my mouth.

I suckled on his cock for a few moments, just getting used to the size of him, before I began to slide my mouth up and down, massaging his balls as I went about the pleasure thing for him. I was hoping that when I was finished, he would let me go, no questions asked.

But that wasn't the case.

He came with a loud groan, squirting vast amount of his cum into my mouth. I gagged and coughed, most of his cum flying out of my mouth and spilling onto our clothes.

I squatted there, panting hard as I tried in vain to get back my breath. I didn't notice that he was carrying me until I began to cough hard. He cradled me carefully like a newborn baby, patting my back and speaking softly to me as he carried me toward his bedroom.

Double shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

He gently placed me onto his giant bed before turning to rumage around in his even bigger wardrobe for a few moments. He came back up with loose fitting trousers and a blouse, both which he laid down next to me before removing my shirt.

I squeaked and covered my plentiful breasts with my palms, looking at him as though he was the black death. He ignored me and carefully removed my trousers next, piling them with my soked shirt.

It was then that I knew what he was doing.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much!" I sassed him, grabbing the new clothing and jumping into them as fast as I could. I turned to bark at him only to see that he was also changing from his cum stained clothes into a much simpler outfit that consisted of tight fitting black trousers and a white shirt that was open at the chest, showing off a thick pelt of black hair.

I turned my gaze away from him and instead began to untangle my (normally) unruly main of long, dark curls. If there was one thing about me that I loved dearly, then it was my hair. I had refused to allow Papa to cut it, even when I was masquareding as a lad.

Papa.

In all the excitement, I had almsot forgotten about how I had ended up with this murderer.

I jumped as I felt something touch my head. I spun around, ready to yell at the phantom when I discovered that it was just a hairbrush.

He was trying to brush my hair?

"I am not a fragile china doll, I can take care of myself just fine on my own, thank you!" I snarled at him, grabbing the hairbrush and furiously begining to tackle my hair. I winced several times as the brush hit knots that had built up in the past two or three days that I had been trapped down in this hell hole.

"Jenna," he growled. "I am trying to help you get adjusted to your new life."

"My new life?" I snapped. "I did not ask to live down here with you! How dare you try and deterime what I do and don't want?" In my anger, I threw the brush at him. He caught it before it could clobber his unmasked face.

I was by this point, in a rage. I shouted and screamed at him until he became fed up with me. He grabbed me and pinned me to the bed, an animal like growl ripping from his throat.

Me?

I just spat in his face.

Not the smartest thing to do, I know.

I could see that he was trying to rein in his anger, but he was failing to do so. Finally, he pulled down my trousers and hauled me towards the edge of the bed, where he disposed me of my pants. He ripped his shirt off and began to attack my soaking womanhood with his kisses.

I yelped loudly at the strange sensation that was quickly taking over my body. I gripped the bedsheets tightly with my hands and arched my body upwards. He held my hips down with one hand while he stroaked my nubbling with his thumb and forefinger.

Finally, after what seemed to be several hours, I found my release with a loud cry. I sat up quickly, glaring at the phantom, who had swallowed my juices and was standing up slowly.

"Next time, I'll rape you," he growled, jerking me up and grabbing my trousers. He then walked enxt door to my room and tossed me onto the bed before taking his leave.

I sat there, on my bed, my fingers stroking my still soaking pussy. The feeling that he had left me with was wonderous. So wonderous, that I wondered if I could do it on my own...


	6. Chapter 6

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

I felt so ashamed of myself as I curled up into a small ball and hid underneath the bed. I just wanted to die, that's how filthy I felt.

Suddnely, I was being pulled from underneath my little fort and being place onto the bed. I whimpered as the phantom loomed over me.

"Jenna," he murmured softly, his hand slipping underneath my shirt to fondle my breasts. I gasped before scrambling away from him.

This only angered him.

He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me onto the bed once more, this time using his legs to keep me in place. He removed the shirt, exposing my chest to the cold air. I tried in vain to cover myself, only to have him grab my wrists with one hand and raise them over my head. He lowered his head and kissed my breast, my nipples pebbling to a peak.

He then did something that I wasn't expecting.

He took his manhood from his trousers and slid it inbetween the crevices of my breasts. He then began to pump his giant cock in and out, groaning loudly as he did so. I whimpered in fear as he continued to live out his perverted fanasties with me as being his main whore.

Oh Lord, how I felt like a whore! I was no better than the ballet rats!

I began to sob as he came, his cum splashing onto my chest and chin. I turned my face away so that way I wouldn't get any cum in my face.

Again, he got angry.

He forced me onto my knees on the cold stone floor and jammed his cock into my mouth. I suckled and kissed it, numbly thinking of what I would do once I was free. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to thrust his hips towards me, his cock making me want to gag as it slid down my throat.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, he came, his cum filling my mouth. There was nothing I could do except to swallow it. The cum left an odd taste in my mouth. It wasn't unpleasent, just...

Intoxicating.

I breathed in the wrong way and began to choke on the cum that I had accidnetly inhaled. I must've blacked out, for the next thing that I knew was that the phantom had me in his arms and he was laying down on my bed, his trousers still unbuttoned and his manhood dangling out, limp for once. He was gently running his fingers through my mircaliously brushed dark curls and humming a song.

I looked up at him with fear in my eyes and he chuckled.

_Chuckled!_

I felt anger welling up in me once more as I began to battle to rein in my infamous temper. Once I had accoplished that feat, I fell asleep.

The next thing that I knew was that I was laying on my bed, alone. I sat up and spied a dress that the phantom must've wanted for me to wear. It looked like one of his shirts, for when I put it one, it came to my knees, leaving my ankles exposed for him to look at.

I gritted my teeth before exiting my room. I lingered in the doorway for a moment before venturing out into the main room.

I spied the phantom, hard at work over his organ and scribbling something down onto a piece of lined parchment paper. I snuck up behind him and placed my hand onto his shoulder. He barely even flinched at the sudden contact I made with him.

"Why did you take me?" I asked him sadly.

"Because I need a companion," he asnwered me.

A companion?

But why?

I looked at him, silently demandning an answer from the opera ghost. He sighed and placed his quill down before turning to face me.

I was suddenly struck by how handsome he was. The half of his face that was showing was finely chiseled, showing me strong cheekbones, a high forehead and a stubborn chin. His liquid gold eyes looked at me, begging for me to understand his need for a whore.

That was all that I was to him.

A whore.

"I can't be your sex slave and your prisioner!" I hissed at him with venon in my voice. "I can't live with the man who murdered my father!"

That did it.

He stood up and grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder before moving towards his bedroom.

Oh Lord have mercy on me!

What have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

**You Little Viper**

**I do not own anything. Just James/ Jenna.**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Joseph Buquet dies at the hands of the phantom, his child takes it into hands to kills the notorius opera ghost...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"Remove your clothes," growled the phantom. I did as he ordered me to do, my body trembling with fear. He growled in frusteration when I wasn't removing them fast enough. I kept my glance down, afraid to meet his eyes. Once I was naked, I heard his sharp intake of breath as I stood there, shivering from the sudden chill that was dancing accross my nude skin.

The phantom's eyes were drawn to my breasts. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. All men were drawn to the breasts.

I jumped as his mouth began to suckle and nip at my breast, creating a most pleasureable feeling. I'll admit it, for a kidnapper and a pervert, he knew how to make my blood sing.

I absentmindily found myself arching my back to get more of the amazing sensation that was ringing throughout my body. But all too soon, it was over. I heard the phantom chuckling and I realized that I had just whimpered.

Suddenly, he parted my legs, and before I could panic, he kissed my nibling, sending a large jolt of ecstasy racing throughmy veins. I began to twitch and buck my hips up towards his mouth as he held my hips down onto the bed with his hands.

Suddenly, the coiled snake in my stomach striked, and with a loud shriek, I found release from the painful/pleasureable feeling and I began to see stars.

I guess I might've blacked out, because the next thing I knew was that he was pulling his giant of a penis from his trousers. I obediently opened my mouth and took his length into my mouth.

_This is getting old_, I thought as I suckled at his penis. Appearntly, the phantom thought so too, because he pulled his manhood from my mouth. I made a wild grab and found my hands on his hips. I pulled him back towards me and I landed a tiny kiss onto the slit of his penis. I was rewared with a hip buck and a loud moan. I took a deep, shuddering breath and rained kisses onto his penis and balls, making his cry out louder. I didn't dare to stop, not even when I felt like my lungs would burst.

Finally, when I felt like I would faint, I drew back and took in a lungful of air. That one breath turned into two, then several. I shut my eyes as my burning lungs were met with air, cooling them instantainously. My eyes flew open when the phantom grabbed my wrist- only this time, he was being gentle and placed me so that way I was on all fours.

Suddenly, there was earth shattering pain as something jammed its way into my rear. I knew what he was doing, but I was in too much pain to want to fight him off.

After what seemed to be forever, but was about fifteen minutes, the pain calmed down for the phantom to begin thrusting himself in and out of my tight opening. I gasped at the new sensation that began to sing through my body and I found myself meeting him thrust for thrust. The only sounds that I could hear were of his gasps and grunts, the slapping of flesh on flesh, and my cries for more...

I don't know how much time passed before he finally pulled himself free of my tight opening and carefully flipped me over.

Oh God.

Surely he wouldn't...

Instead he gently cradled my face in his hand before pulling the blankets up to my chin and undressing his body. Then he slid inbetwen the sheets with me, one arm draped over my gasping middle, the other propping his head up to look at me as I drifted off towards dreamland.


End file.
